A real love never ends
by Anastasia1992
Summary: After one hundred years that he had left from his dimension Angel met Rebekah and fall in love while she was still human, he has been with her over the years but now at the presend they are not together anymore. The story begins when Angel and Faith returns to Mystic Falls. (yeah, Faith is also a vampire but I'm write some flashbacks as well) Rated M for possible future chapters!


**Chapter 1 -**** The****Reunion**

**A/N: So, that's a story I came up with from my two favorite TV Shows, AtS and TVD, between two of my favorite characters, Angel and Rebekah. ****Don't ask me how I just did, so, that's my second fan fiction story but the first one that I upload here. So tell me what you think guys :)**

It was the first day that the blonde original had came back to school after her trip at that island in Canada, she hadn't talk with anyone from the others since she get back to Mystic Falls but she had seen the Gilbert house burned and heard the rumors about Jeremy's death, all the school was talking about it, but that wasn't the only one she heard. Tonight was the big football game with a school from Grove Hill, after school two buses from the other school arrived at Mystic Falls high, Rebekah was looking at the students with the blue uniforms getting out of their buses when she heard a familiar voice behind her

**"The other school just arrived"** she turned back and saw April with a small smile

**"Yeah, I ****figured, almost to forget it with all that happened lately"** Rebekah said meaning the whole Silas thing, the truth to be told, they almost died on that island and Jeremy Gilbert did died while Silas was somewhere out there without none to have seen his face

**"I'd better go change, Caroline is looking for just an excuse to kick me out of the ****cheerleading squad****"** she said as she walked towards the girl's changing room. When Rebekah gets in the changing room she heard Caroline's voice

**"Feeding on competition? What's wrong with you?"** Elena just shrugs without to say anything and walked towards Rebekah and then out of the room, Rebekah looked at Caroline and raised her eyebrow

**"What's her deal?"** she said as she took her uniform

**"Elena attacked to a cheerleader from the other school on their school bus where anyone could see her! I can't believe that Damon made her turn it off, it was a bad idea and it's not going to have a good end…"** Rebekah stopped listening Caroline who continue mumble about her friend. She put on her uniform, Caroline had left and she was alone walking towards the exit when she felt like someone was watching her and looked around the room without to see anyone, maybe it was in her imagination so she just turned around and walked out to go to the practice. When Rebekah left someone walked away from behind the lockers looking toward the exit that Rebekah had just left, a girl with straight dark brown hair and a blue cheerleading uniform, she stood at the same position for a moment and then followed the blonde original outside and walked to the other cheerleaders from her school and nodded towards a boy with dark hair consistently spiked upward at the front, he was wearing a blue and white football uniform with the number 20 on it, who nodded back at her and walked towards his teammates. The girl who was watching Rebekah earlier was sitting with her cheerleading squad watching the boys from their school to do preheating, the game would be in a few hours, but she was looking specific the boy with the number 20, when they first start attending to that high school she found it ridiculous after a thousand of years to go to high school again like she was a normal 18 teenager, yeah maybe she looked like 18 with 20 years old but she was older as it was her friend as well, even though he looked much older than her but the compulsion had help them to register in that school without a problem

**"Sometimes it's hard to believe that you and Angel are just best friends"** she heard a girl saying who was sitting beside her

**"Amy we have talked about it a million times, he's not my type and I'm not his but we know each other better that anyone, he's like my older brother"** she told her trying to keep her voice calm, Amy had a crush on Angel since they came to that school but he never really looked at her like that and she still didn't stopped to flirting him even after he rejected her, for him human girls was just an entertainment

**"Well I know but then why he hasn't a girlfriend or something? I mean he's hot"** the brunette shook her head with a smile, she remembered when she was still human and had met Angel, she did had a crush on him too but he was with someone else but that was past and too many years ago

**"Faith come here for a while"** the brunette, who was watching Angel turned her head towards to an other girl who had said her name relived that someone had save her from that conversation that had done with Amy a lot of times. From the other side of the bench that the boys was sitting Angel had heard Faith and Amy's conversation and was trying to hold his laughs back, he knew Amy was annoying his friend with the same thing all the time and he was going to tease her with that later, he looked in front of him at the other side of football field, Mystic Falls' cheerleading squad, he spotted the blonde original he was searching since he get there, he stood up and walked behind his teammates as she was looking towards his team, he didn't want her to see him yet. Faith looked at him as he was hiding behind a guy

**"What exactly are you afraid of?"** she whispered with a mockingly tone on her voice knowing that he could hear her

**"I'm not afraid, It's been almost one hundred years that we have to see each other and I don't think she would be happy to see me after I left Niklaus to daggers her"** he replied whispering as well

**"Yeah, that probably was the end of you two"** she told him looking at Rebekah too who was talking with some girls from her team

**"Maybe I should go talk to her before she see me at the game"** he looked towards Faith and she shrugs

**"The last thing I want Angel is to get in the middle of you two, if you think that's a good idea, go ahead" **Angel was hesitated '_It's better to tell her by myself than just see me on the game_' he thought and with vampire speed appeared on the other side of the field, behind the people and was watching her. Rebekah started feeling thirsty _'I should have drink something before I come here'_ she thought as she walked away to drink from a blood bag that was at her bag. Angel saw her walking away from the others and that was the best opportunity to talk to her as he started walking towards her when a blond girl stopped him as she stood in front of him and beside her was another one, a brunette

**"What are you doing here? That's side is for the ****Timberwolves and apparently you are not" **of course he knew who these girls were, Caroline Forbs and Elena Gilbert, Katherine's doppelganger. Yeah, he knew everything about this town and its residents, but he wasn't going to reveal that. He didn't know exactly what to say but he looked behind Caroline and Elena, to Rebekah who had heard Caroline's voice and had turned to look what's going on, when their eyes met she petrified and whispered his name, and the three vampires heard her voice

**"****You know him?"** Elena turned back to look at Rebekah who had lock her eyes with Angel's, she didn't pay attention at Elena's question like she never spoke

**"What the hell are you doing here?" **Rebekah asked Angel as she walked towards him, the first shock had vanished and the only she was feeling now was anger, he had not right to be here

**"Well, I'm for the game, I'm going to ****Grove Hill high now" **he answered without to move his eyes off hers, if she wasn't that mad at him she would have laughed, Angel never cared about such a things as school

**"Why don't I believe you?" **she replied, both had forgotten Caroline and Elena who they was looking them with a confused look, Angel smirked as he pointed at his shirt

**"Well, I do wear the shirt of the team" **he said but quickly added

**"****I just wanted to let you know I'm here before you see me suddenly at the game" **he told her and run with vampire speed back his teammates.


End file.
